Sadly Sings Destiny
by The Fritz
Summary: A series of twelve short stories done for the 12 Fics community on Live Journal. Saya/Tohru.
1. Bittersweet

**Author's Notes: **Hello all, I'm doing Tohru/Saya for 12 Fics on LJ. More than likely every one will be a short drabble, but these two don't get enough love. "Sadly Sings Destiny" is the name of a Blind Guardian song - I thought the title was nifty and fit well.

This is theme eleven, faith.

**

* * *

**

Guilt is something she knows well. It constantly creeps up on her with a quiet vengeance, threatening to crush her determination.

It comes when Kyougo embraces her and smiles at her, projecting a passion she knows she cannot, _will_ not return. She feels it when Kotori comes home from school one day, all laughter and childish innocence, proudly displaying a crayon drawing of her perfect, happy family. It's there when Fuuma gives her a look like he _knows_, even when she's sure that it can't be, but then he's always been so aware of emotions other than his own.

In the end, though, it is meaningless because no matter how hard it tries to consume her, Guilt never evolves into Regret. Regret is alien to her, a foreign thing that she will never allow to be. When she looks at Tohru, Regret does not even enter her mind, and Guilt seems far away and insignificant. She sees nothing, _feels_ nothing but _her_. She cannot blame Fate alone for having stolen her heart so, for there is another force at work.

A force that, in a perfect world, would be just as powerful.


	2. Fool's Paradise

**Author's Notes:** Theme two, delusion. The title is actually a slang term for "fantasy," and also somewhat of a reference to Saya's tarot card, The Fool. It seems at first like it has the stereotypical "gender roles" that you see often in pairings, but read on.

* * *

When she was young, she dreamed of the things every good little girl was supposed to want. A castle somewhere far away, where she could sit in the highest tower and wait for her true love to rescue her from the loneliness. Surely, she thought, it would all end with a kiss and a happily ever after.

As she grew older, she learned about reality. Reality was controlled by destiny, and destiny could be cruel and unrelenting. And sometimes the fair maiden was full of sin, and the knight in shining armor powerless against that which was foreordained.

Now, as she feels the pull of cold steel through her body and hears the sound of waves crashing in her ears, she thinks that maybe this could be some sort of strange fairy tale after all.

And isn't it a lovely twist, the princess choosing to save the prince?


	3. The Wisdom of Youth

**Author's Notes:** Theme nine, wisdom. Tohru's POV this time. This one actually turned out to be a ficlet instead of a drabble, and is much more light-hearted than the others.

**Other Pairings:** Kotori+Kamui, Fuuma+Kamui

**

* * *

**

Magami Tohru had never had to baby-sit a child she was not related to. She was more than an adequate mother to Kamui and had often looked after Tokiko in her younger years, but she had never considered herself particularly good with children. They were often sweet and adorable, but also tricky. She did not have the calm maternal aura that Saya had.

However, when a planned outing nearly ended with Kotori falling ill, Tohru agreed to take her to her home and watch her for the day. Saya really needed to get out more, and Kotori fell into the categories of "sweet" and "adorable," the only thing potentially tricky about her being that she was typically shy.

This day was no exception. The girl proved to be just that, with an added air of disorientation at the absence of her usual male companions. She hid behind her mother's skirt and clung to her hand until she left, afterwards choosing to sit in a chair and stare at the ground. She politely answered any questions, but otherwise was tight-lipped. Tohru was beginning to expect a disturbingly muted afternoon.

However, she was quick to discover that Kotori had more in common with her mother than similar looks. Once she got over her initial hesitance and warmed up with her keeper's gentle prodding at conversation, it was hard to believe that she had ever been quiet. She babbled happily about all sorts of disconnected things: school, her family, Kamui, the birds she visited in the park, that pretty dress she had seen in a shop window...

It was horribly cute, really. After lunch they sat on the couch and talked, until Kotori grew tired and declared that she wanted a nap. As for where the napping would take place, the couch was just fine, and Tohru would make an excellent pillow.

"You really like Mama, don't you?" the child asked as she crawled halfway into her lap, looking at her with wide eyes. The question was spoken with innocence, not accusation.

"Yes, I do," she answered simply.

"I can tell!" Kotori chirped, drawing a blanket around her small form and snuggling closer. "When you're together, you both look so happy. I'm glad that Mama has another person who cares about her so much."

"What about your father?" She cursed herself for the words as soon as they came out. Having a discussion like this with a child was selfish, especially when you were the one responsible for a falsely happy marriage being nothing but convenience.

"Well, _of course_ Daddy loves Mama. I love her too, and so does Oniichan. She's so nice and pretty. She deserves to be loved by all of us."

Tohru stared at her for a moment, before smiling and lightly running her fingers through golden locks of hair.

"I agree."

They said nothing for a few minutes, until the youngest Monou sibling apparently determined that the mood of the room was too stagnant for her liking.

"Kamui-chan's going to be my bride, you know," the girl announced, a hint of pride in her voice.

"Oh, is he now?" From the sound of it, her son needed a little talk.

"Uh-huh." A firm nod. "Oniichan promised to protect him. He acts like he'll be happy with just that, but I know better." Here she giggled, as if she was planning something diabolical. "I don't want him to be lonely, so I've decided that he should be Kamui-chan's bride. I know they'd both like that, and then we can all be together forever!"

Tohru's smile remained, but it grew a little sad.

"I hope that happens."

"Me too." The reply trailed off into a large yawn, and then silence.

* * *

When Saya came to collect her daughter, she was sleeping peacefully, one tiny hand curled under her chin and a perfectly content expression on her soft face.

"It looks like you two got along," she remarked, her voice carrying no traces of surprise.

"She was an angel." Tohru reached down to brush away a stray strand of hair. She recalled Kotori's bridal and matchmaking ambitions, and laughed. "It's amazing how taste in others seems to be genetic with our families."

"It does, doesn't it?" The mother bent down and slowly picked up the sleeping form with practiced ease, causing nothing but a tired sigh and a shift of weight.

"She really looks like you," Tohru remarked fondly.

"Just as long as you don't get any ideas when she gets older," Saya replied with a playful smile.


	4. Not So Mundane

**Author's Notes: **Theme three, lust, aka Damn Now I Have to Up the Rating. Also written for x100, which is cheating, but yeah.

* * *

Sixteen-years-old and they were having a slumber party, though one blessedly free of gossip and worshiping of boys. The only questionable thing Saya insisted on was a pillow fight, a fact that was rather remarkable in Tohru's eyes, who knew more than anyone that her girlfriend was more than a little strange.

Said girlfriend was now sprawled on the bed, humming as she picked feathers out of her long hair and pajamas, which were a vibrant blue and featured slightly creepy dancing penguins. They clashed with her angelic appearance to a ridiculous extent, but Tohru secretly thought they were adorable.

She liked unbuttoning them even more.


End file.
